Others
(Notice: Others were originally owned by Reitanna-Seishin, and to learn more about Others, go here. I do not claim these as my own, but most of the designs will be different.) Others are "beings born from a broken mind". From birth, they are connected to their "Host". About Others Born Others Others are born attached to the Hosts umbilical cord. The fetus cannot be detected before birth, therefore it looks like it isn't even there. This might be because of the lack of technology, or the fact that they just can't be seen. When the Host is born, it is unknown if it'll have an other, until the mother gives birth to a second child (or even multiple children depending in the amount of disorders someone has). The Host might not know the Other is even there until diagnosis of their condition. Acquired Others Acquired Others are Others who appear later in life from a traumatic event in the host, so traumatic that is damages the brain, such as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. After the traumatic event has occurred, the Host will become immediately ill, (sometimes) collapse, and vomit up a strange substance (about a gallon of it). It will be the same colors as the Others blood. After this happens, the substance will change into a molecular structure, thus creating an other. Relationship Relationships with Hosts and Others can be a love/hate relationship. Either both can hate or love each other, one can hate one another while the other likes them, and vice versa. Most of the time, the can be indifferent to one another. Types of Others (If you would like to design an Other, please suggest in the comments below.) Autistic Spectrum Disorder Autistic Spectrum Others are Born Others. Autistic Others are very unique, as they always look different, depending on the Host's symptoms. Their blood is usually red, like the Host. Anxiety Disorder General Anxiety Anxiety Others can either be Acquired or Born. Anxiety Others look exactly like their Host, except they're much paler than their Host's. There pupils are also listless, but they can blink if they want to. They seem to mutter and speak in a more soft-spoken voice than their Host. They are usually very afraid of what's gonna happen and worry alot. Their blood is lavender. Social Anxiety TBA Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder ADHD Others are Born Others. ADHD Others are like their Hosts, except they're very colorful, their clothes, fur, hair, and even their eyes are multi-colored. They are very hyper and run very fast. They also talk very fast and repeat their thoughts. Their blood is rainbow. Anorexia TBA Bulimia Nervosa TBA Intermittent Explosive Disorder IED Others are either be Acquired or Born. They look almost exactly like their Hosts, except they have a flame on their chest and vivid red eyes. When their Hosts have an outburst, the flame gets bigger and eventually engulfs the Other. It will calm down when the outburst is over. Their blood is yellow-orange. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder PTSD Others are always Acquired Others. These others have sharp teeth and nails, colored irises, black scleras, shadowed eyes, and have grayier colors than the Host. Although they seem calm at first, the Other is actually very hostile towards anyone, except their Host. Their color is black and oozy, similar to oil. Major Depressive Disorder Major Depressive Others have black sclera and no pupils, just white irises. They have black markings that resemble tears, and shadowed eyes. Their colors are blacker than their hosts and their hair is black. They also have pure white fur. Their blood is transparent and colorless. Manic Depressive Disorder Manic Depressive Others have colored irises and medium gray fur. Their hair is also black. They have sharp teeth and nails. There blood is gray. Schizophrenia Schizophrenic Others looks like ADHD Others, except they look more grayer. However, their pupils are opposite colors. Their blood is dark red. Paranoid Personality Disorder PPD Others look exactly like their Host, except their pupils are fast moving, with brighter eyes, and have listless, shadowy eyes. Their blood is blue. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder TBA Rules for Others *Usually, Others are the Host's name spelled backwards, but if the Host has more than one Other, the Other can legally change it's name. *They cannot be different species. *They can be different genders. This can only happen if the Host is transgender, more comfortable with the opposite sex, communicates well with the opposite sex, etc. *There can be multiple Others. *Others are immortal, unlike their Host. However, if the Host dies, the Others become mortal and can die. If it doesn't die, it mysteriously passes away months later. It seems to suffer if the Host dies. Trivia *Others cannot reproduce. *The Others can calm down if the Host has taken medication. *Others can possess their Host. Category:Fanon Characters